


Flesh and Blood

by Marta_Ayanami



Category: Thor: Tales of Asgard
Genre: Gen, Someday he'll know, Teen Loki doesn't yet know what he is, this is right after the movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 13:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18235364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marta_Ayanami/pseuds/Marta_Ayanami
Summary: After recent events, he's not sure of people. Wary of them. Vary of everybody who isn't Thor or Father.No, that's a lie. He's unsure of- himself, only that, isn't that true?





	Flesh and Blood

Betrayal. Treason. Love. The latter should be, in anybody's mind, an unstoppable defence against treason, shouldn't it? And if not in Mind, then in Soul. Verily.

Any man knows so, right? No, even any child knows that much!

And that was one of the festering not fatal wounds of Loki's soul right now and here. Because if Algrim betrayed Loki's Father, Odin, then Algrim never truly respected Odin after all, wasn't that what it meant? Fine, fine, that's all very sad and all, but that's between Algrim and Father.

Because if Algrim betrayed Loki's Brother, Thor, then Algrim never truly loved Thor after all, wasn't that what it meant? Fine, fine, that's all very sad and all, but that's between Brother and Algrim. That's the problem of their familiar relation or lack of thereof, if this thought process was logical at all.

Because

Because

*********

Because if Algrim betrayed **Loki** , then Algrim had never ever loved, liked, or gave a single thought to Loki's happiness at all, never cared, not ever, only always ever pretended, played a role of a family member, but had never truly been one at all! Not at all!

And the thought brought Loki a cold dread.

Huh.

Speaking of cold dread. Why was everybody calling it a cold dread, when it was a hot dread? The language was so stupid sometimes. It was a hot dread, Loki knew, not cold, because he felt it right now. A very hot dread. Feverish, almost burning dread.

Why would anybody ever call it 'cold'? Cold dread would be pleasant. He could use a cold feeling, right now, it'd be so pleasant and calming. But no. He was feeling a hot dread, and whoever called it a 'cold dread' was a liar, or had a different physionomy. And obviously Thor couldn't have a much different physionomy from Loki.

Enough of such thoughts, even that couldn't distract him, unfortunately, from the heart of the matter.

But. Maybe that was alright.

If Algrim had always simply pretended, then Loki and everybody else were simply fools for falling for that, and nothing but pride or intellectual capacities had been hurt, broken, torn to pieces, and thrown into the fires to burn, and burn, and burn, and burn, and burn---!!!

Nothing of value was.

Everything about Algrim being like family to him, and everything about Algrim being like family to Thor? All lies, all Algrim's lies. If Loki could just make himself believe that, all would be right with the Nine Realms, again, in his heart of hearts.

Otherwise - if Algrim had cared - then what separated them? What was something that Loki could use to convince himself: _I'm nothing like Algrim, I WOULD NOT do that?_

Nothing. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing, Nine Realms of **_nothing._**

Wait. There was _one thing._ _One thing_ , one signle matter, one single fact, one single thing that meant that no matter what, he, Loki, would never do _**that,**_ at least, would never do  _ **that**_ to neither Father nor Thor.

Unlike Algrim, the from the beginning (maybe from the beginning) false family member, Loki-- Loki was Thor's flesh and blood. Loki was Odin's flesh and blood.

In his heart, propping his very sanity, self-worth, self-affection, and newly regained calm (more or less calm) against such a solid, firm, and beautiful pillar, Loki exhaled.

Everything would be fine again, with time, like that. Certainly.

And so, no longer shaken (outwardly, at least, and the inside was his own business), he shyly went to visit his recovering Father, at last. Flesh and blood. Asgardian, whereas Algrim never was one, not really. Not truly. A Dark Elf couldn't be an Asgardian. Loki thought he could, but he had believed a great lie. And. So. Algrim, no matter how familiar, how cherished by Thor or by Loki once, was no flesh and blood, no family it turned out (truly?), and Loki Odinson was flesh and blood, was family, and therefore, Loki would never do _**that.**_

And that relieving thought was slowly allowing Loki to calm down.

Pillar. Pillar, pillar.

Everything could be alright again. And Loki - Loki, unlike Algrim, Loki wouldn't turn out to be a **_monster_** because he wasn't a **_monster,_** but was the Brother of Thor instead. That was his guarantee. His one pillar. As easy as that.

Right. Time to continue living. As if nothing except a dangerous attack had happened.


End file.
